Quoth the houndoom forever more
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: A girl is 27 and she still has no Pokemon. yet as she remembers the more she has to let go. And it doesn't help that she has the powers of a goddess that rivals Arcues's powers either. yet with a little unexpected help, she'll get there. songfic later
1. Chapter 1

The little house sat on a hill overlooking lake Verity. a girl ran out and tumbled down the hill to get to the lake shore. The girl landed on a rock and she just laughed.

" Mespirit! Ha Ha! I know you can't hear me and that you may not exist, but i feel as if your real. Gram told me about you. I want to know you! My name is Midnight! I have purple eyes and long midnight blue hair! It's called midnight blue hair because it's so dark yet its still a blue color! I turned ten today! One more year and i will get my Pokemon. But the thing is, i don't want a starter. I want a special one. I gotta go Mespirit! Mamma's calling me. I'll come back tomorrow and i promise to talk to you!" the girl got up and ran back to the house.

Under the water, a figure smiled at the happiness of a little girl. "_Emotions make the world go round. That girl is very cute. She is the very embodiment of spirit and emotion. Midnight. The name with such meaning. I am happy to be the Pokemon she believes in and i hope she will come back to talk to me. Midnight."_ Mespirit smiled under the water as the name of the girl echoed through the night. "_Midnight."_

_

* * *

_

Seventeen years pass

* * *

"_Midnight." _the name rippled across the water and flew towards the small home on the hill. A tall girl woke up as the words hit the house and hit the window she slept by. The girl got up and looked out her window. the lake looked so calm and yet, she knew it was different. A normal day would be when her cousin Dawn would come striding across the yard and run to get her up. But Dawn and her friend Barry had left the day before with there Pokemon.

_"Pokemon. A Pokemon i never had. I'm twenty seven and i can't even leave the house. I can't even remember my fifteenth birthday. Sure, i can talk to the lake and listen to my mother all day, but a Pokemon! now ,to be traveling to Veilstone to see my brother and holding my Pokemon when i am scared and to win my gym badges, now that would be a thing i would love. I just wish my mother would let me live my life. I just want to . "MIDNIGHT THE TRAVELER!" in big letters, something i will never see. Pokemon. a Pokemon. MY Pokemon."_

_"_I should get dressed and talk to Mespirit. It's all i ever do." Midnight got up and looked around her room." now. if i could just find my closet under all this pink junk, then I'm in business!" the room was a nasty pink color in every thing except her bed and curtains. she dug around and after finding a outfit, she went into her bathroom to change.

After she came out, she looked around to find a necklace that was needed to be complete awesomeness or at least that was the way she saw it. she never remembered who gave it to her, but she always saw a flash of blue and a splash. she always fainted when she thought of it, but still, something told her to not stop or die trying. she found the necklace and pulled it on and jumped out of her window, hit a trampoline, grabbed on to a vine and swung nimbly with ease on a rock.

Mespirit watched well under the water as she sat down and pulled out a book."look Mespirit, Pokemon. Mespirit, i ...i... i just can't remember! i want to know why i can't remember my 15Th birthday! all i see is a blue flash and i hear a splash. i just want answers. my friends would tell me. IF i had any friends. i don't even know anyone who isn't any family or a delivery man. why can't i not do this? why?" she started to cry " why?"

Mespirit suddenly realized that she had felt this emotion many times before. she **HAD **to help this girl , with Arceus's leave or not. She rose to the top of the water and Midnight watched in amazement at the Pokemon that she a grown up hearing at the knee of her Gram. "_ Do not be afraid. i want to help you. can you swim, Midnight?" _" you talk? and yes i can swim." "_then follow me."_

Midnights Mother came out in time to see Mespirit dive into the water and her daughter follow in. her first instinct was to scream and yell for her daughter to come up , but a voice long forgotten spoke to her"_ my Ramona. do not be sad. she will come up and breath. she needs to follow her destiny. i love you daughter." _Midnights mother clutched at her breast when she heard her mothers voice speak in her head." i will listen mum. your Ramona will listen."

Under the water Mespirit lit the gem on her forehead and it gave enough light to show Midnight where to follow. she swam deeper and as she did, memories came back to her slowly.

_" ...HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!......, YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE ANY POKEMON!....!"_

_"Midnight! I'm sorry! Come back! Midnight please! I didn't mean it! Please come back! MIDNIGHT NO!"_

_"SPLASH"_

_" Midnight.... Midnight... I'm sorry.... Midnight......"_

_" beep beep beep.... doctor? is she going to make it?"_

_"Young man, I'm sorry to say your are losing your...... you see, you where saved by ............. Pokemon. You may never feel again."_

_"Hey midnight. I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry. i never meant to call you a freak. i was mad. i have to go, but you see i can never feel again after today. keep this close. I'm sorry midnight."_

_the girl lying on the bed was in a coma yet she could see a boy in front of her. he was crying and holding her hand. he put a necklace in her hand and she closed her hand around it.  
_

_" good bye Midnight Doom-child. i will always love you." and then he was gone._

Midnight suddenly surfaced and she was in a bizarre crystal like land. Mespirit was in front of her and she spoke with a sadness in her voice.

" **_I am sorry midnight. You were my friend yet i never spoke back to you. I had to save you and your friend. Yet the boy held on to you so i held on to him. I never intended to take his emotions away. you have every right to be mad at me. i am sorry." _**

"Mespirit, i realize that saving me and yet taking his emotions away was the hardest thing you must have ever done. i am not mad at you. why can i speak to you yet i have a feeling that no one else can?"

**_"Ah , Midnight. still asking questions you can not answer? well i can tell you. You are a physic with power beyond control. your power is so great it rivals all the physic beings in the world. you have the power of a goddess and you must use it wisely. you are going to embark on a giant quest soon. but first you must have a Pokemon. go to yonder rock and look for a egg then come back"_**

" but how will i find my way back?"

_**" this is your world. you can do anything."**_

midnight walked over to the cliff and found a egg. as she picked it up it hatched in to a young houndour. "_Mama?" _" you are ok now. I'll be your mama. My name is Midnight Doom-child." "_Mama_" was all the houndour would say as it snuggled into her breast as she walked back to Mespirit,

"_**Child, this is your Pokemon, your pal, your "child" so to say. since you have found her at a young age well then it shall fight for and **__**protect you with a **__** passion of a gallade, love you with a way a Blissey can do and be so happy with you it will be happy to win all the battles for you. Child of Darkness?"**_

the houndour stared at Mespirit"_** this is your owner. she loves you and you must love her if you wish. she is your Mama and you are her child. You are loved."**_

at this point a portal had opened up and she could see the front lawn of her home and she saw her mother sitting on a chair reading a book of Pokemon. Mespirit and Midnight and her Pokemon walked out of the portal and Ramona( Midnights mom) was very shocked at seeing the legendary Pokemon nod to her child who was carrying a Pokemon. " hi mom. this is my new bud. I'll name her Darkness."

Darkness looked up and growled for a second and then nuzzled into Ramona's hand. "well the now you will need to go on a adventure ,eh?well then. i guess i have a good daughter" Midnight whooped wit joy and ran inside to start to pack as Darkness yipped with joy. Ramona looked to the sky and smiled.

* * *

_"And i still believe in destiny and that you and i were meant to be as i wish on the stars as they fall from above then i still believe in being in love."_

_

* * *

**AN: HEY! I'm still working on this story so if you like it, review. the button will thank you! its the green one down there! thanks!**  
_


	2. on her way with a new friend by her side

Midnight ran into her room and was stopped dead in her feet. "Oh God! i need to find stuff in a bloody black hole colored pink! What the hell am i going to do!" Mespirit flew in and Ramona followed walking._**" Midnight? well i think its time for you to try out your powers. imagine your room and how you want it to be. then imagine that it is your real room. Can you do that?**_" " Yep! well, i think so. Let me try." Midnight closed her eyes and her dream room came to her in a dream like trance. she saw every thing to the window glass to the groves on the floor.

Midnights room was covered suddenly in a blueish colored light. When midnight opened her eyes she was so amazed all she could do was smile. In her trance she had imaged a room that dawn and her had joked and dreamed about having.

One one of the walls there was a mural and it had Mespirit, Uxie, Azelf and Dialga and Palkia and the background was a world she had only heard about from her gram. the colors where a vast hue of purple, blues and pinks with a lot of other colors that had no name.

the floors, walls and ceiling had taken on a strange hue that resembled the Crystals that made up the world she had just left and they shimmered with strange supernatural light.

The bed was a amazing crystal rock with a amazing pillows, blankets and mattress and curtains.

the room was full of crystal like the ones in the world Mespirit called"Midnights world."

the closet was glowing a blue color and Midnight opened it she was surrounded by a blue light and when it left, she was in a blue pair of Arabian genie like pants with a belt that looked like a shinning belt made of the same material as the "Midnights world" crystal.

the top was a half shirt that stopped above the ending of her ribs and it was covered with a swirly design also made out of the same crystal as the belt. her shoes where genie shoes as well but they where much stronger and when she flicked her toe, a very sharp spike came out of it.

" i. love. my shoes!" she practically yelled and even did a back flip and when she did, her shoes flew off and almost pinned Mespirit to the wall."sorry, Mespirit!"

after they taught her some moves and such, Mespirit turned to midnight and handed her a bottle of ketchup.**_ "__ Trust me, this gets all the rare Pokemon. I know, im a Pokemon. trust me kid. love ya!" _**and with a kick and a flick, she was gone.

* * *

Midnight bonded a little with her Pokemon but since Houndours are distrusting of humans, it still was a lot. suddenly on the route to Sandgem town, she heard a noise. she ducked behind a tree and watched as a swinub came weakly out of the grass. Midnight suddenly remembered that they weren't usually found this side of because they were normally found where there was snow all year round. The Swinub looked at Midnight bent down to the ice Pokemon and picked it up. it was abnormally light and she could feel its bones.

Midnight ran all the way to the Pokemon center. she dashed in and plopped the Pokemon down on the counter. the lady sitting at the table looked up in shock and ran toward the counter and quickly ran toward the back doors carrying the Swinub with her and gestured for Midnight to follow her. she placed the Swinub in a chamber and pulled a lever. ice cold air came shooting through little holes in the chamber and for some reason, Midnight blacked out.

When Midnight woke up she had a small pink nose on her face and a very warm Pokemon on her chest. the lady with the pink hair came into view." you are very lucky for your Swinub to be alive. it was in shock when it was outside of the freeze chamber. he was in apa shock. Apa shock is very dangerous. it seems like he was fighting and was suddenly teleported away from it the battle. she was very lucky that you came. she is your Pokemon, correct?".

Midnight looked at the pokemon and she had a pitiful face on._"help me, .PLEASE!" _Midnight said "yep, this is my swinub. or now it is." " ok, we will give you a pokeball created for ice Pokemon away from they're icy climate. here you go." The pink haired lady handed Midnight a pokeball that was cold to the touch. she put swinub in the ice ball and turned to her other Pokemon."Darkness, your ok. this is our new Pokemon. I'll name her later. lets go!"

After leaving the center she opened her ice ball and pokeball. her houndour looked ready to go and her swinub looked fierce. she laughed."ok ok! i get that you are fierce and all, but lets keep walking, shall we?" Darkness stood at her knee and the swinub she put on her shoulder."LET'S GO!!!!" and she took of running, laughing all the way.

* * *

"_the world comes to life and everything's alright from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side"_

_

* * *

_**AN_: hey every one. still no one has reviewed, so please review. im getting a little sad. if you like this story or hate it, then review. thanks!- Celibi_**_  
_


	3. Broken Jaws and songs on tv

**AN: hello. let me tell you a few things first before the next chapter happens. **

**1. Midnight is not a sue. I HATE SUES. she lives in Sinnoh. she was born in Sinnoh. you just need to keep reading.  
**

**2. I like reviews so i am not desperate for reviews. **

**3.i research many of the things in my story's. you don't like you don't read. simple as that.**

**

* * *

  
**Midnight walked into Jublife city. She was panting since she had run all the way there. She had not been able to find professor Rowan at his lab, so a lady suggested she go to the next town.

She was walking up the road when she saw a man with a stupid sea green bowl cut attacking a group of clowns with three others behind him. They where grabbing onto the clowns and they grabbed these little pieces of paper. They ran down the road toward her. They were looking back laughing at the clowns and she took this moment to punch the leader in the face when he turned around.

"CRACK" went his face as he went down."Don't ya know it ain't polite to steal from clowns? Ya never know who's waiting in the road to punch ya in da face." Was all Midnight said as the "Stupid Haired Man" looked up at her in shock."Wha did ya do two me face?"was all he said as his words came out broken."Stand ." The man stood up and she poked his jaw."Well, well. Looks like i broke your jaw. Better go to a Pokemon Center to get it patched and give back the things ya took from the clowns or every one of ya will have a broken jaw. They looked at her in fear and shock as there hands stretched out toward her with the papers in weak hands.

* * *

Cyrus was in his office when a zubat came flying in his open window, dropped a note on his desk and flew out again. He recognized the Zubat as one of the Pokemon he had given a new recruit only a week ago. He opened the letter and was mildly shocked at what was in the note.

_Dear boss,_

_John, Geo, Lenny and me are quitting. You never said anything about a girl that would punch Geo in the face , Break his jaw and then threaten to break our jaws as well. We just don't want to get hurt anymore. from,_

_ Giorgio, Lenny, Geo and John, Ex- Galactic Grunts_

Cyrus was very shocked as was mentioned before, because last he looked there was no girl that could break a jaw with one punch. He should know all about this, but maybe it was ... no. It could not be her. But, maybe. She was the only girl who could scare him right now when he had no emotions ever. he could not remember what her name was. just that she had been in a coma for three days and he had lost his emotions at the same time as well.

Cyrus turned back to the opened window." those grunts where smart to make that Zubat fly away fast. well, I still was not going to take them away. But my plan is nearly complete. I'll just find out in the end, won't I?" he smiled a little cruel half smile, not knowing that the powers of the universe was against him this time.

* * *

"Why, you took on four galactic grunts! you should join the force!" "thanks officer Jenny, but i just want to get my gym badges. Maybe when i get my last gym badge." Officer Jenny was very amazed at this girl of 27 who had taken down four grunts with one blow." Ya know we quit." was all they four would say. the clowns ran over and they were leading a man in a purple businesses suit. the man stopped in front of her.

" well young lady, we thank you for helping out by stopping those rapscallions over there from stealing those coupons. we would like to give you a new model of Pokedex. Professor Rowan has helped us make a new type with a built in Pokedex and seeing how you have nether, we would like to give you it." the clown on the far right side came over and handed her a electric blue colored Pokedex and they slipped it on her arm." and it even matches your clothes." she smiled at the kindness of a man she never even meet, yet he was giving he a special copy of pokedex that had not even been sold to the public yet." thanks mister." and for some reason, she hugged him. he laughed and hugged her back." now, i had a idea, you see........."

she looked at the man and said" you want me to sing a song on national television!?" "yep! we needed a girl who can sing and after that trial, we just want you to sing one song, ok?" "ok." she walked over to the clothes rack and pulled out some clothes and walked in to a dressing room.

when she came out she was wearing a lavender dress with swirling ivy like designs, blue gems on the bottom of the skirt that stopped about mid thigh with a belt of blue gems with a gold colored star as the buckle. there was a blue gem holding her one shoulder strap together and she had a gold and blue gem bracelet, earrings, and necklace. her lavender shoes also had blue gems on it as well. and to top it off, sea green eyeshadow stuff, matching gloves and red lipstick." am i ready now?" Midnight asked to the shocked faces of the men and officer Jenny." yeah, YOUR ready." was all that officer jenny said.

"ARE YOU READY TO MEET A SINGER?" yelled the intercom man." YES WE ARE!" yelled the audience. "WELL THEN GET READY TO MEET MIDNIGHT!" and at that they pushed midnight out onto the stage. "Hi everyone, I'm Midnight. I'm hear to sing a song. any requests?" A girl in the audience stood up and yelled "DREAMS! SING DREAMS!" "OK, I'll sing Dreams." music started playing and every one started to listen.

* * *

At team Galactic HQ the commanders, Cyrus and all the grunts were sitting watching tv when a show came on."_ARE YOU READY TO MEET A SINGER?" "YES WE ARE" WELL THEN GET READY TO MEET MIDNIGHT!!"_ and they watched as midnight came out and they were surprised at how Cyrus looked shocked. they watched as she started to sing

* * *

Midnights mom and Mespirit were on the couch eating popcorn when a show came on" hey! that's midnight!" yelled Ramona_**" you go girl!**_" yelled Mespirit, yelling loudly.

* * *

** Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality**

**Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe**

**I'm not just telling you  
All of our dreams come true  
As long as you just remember that I believe**

**Anything that I can do  
I know that you can too  
Don't you let anyone ever keep you from your dreams**

**You can do whatever you want  
Don't ever turn away from your heart**

**So make a wish on heaven  
The stars will send you in the right direction  
As long as you believe**

**Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality**

**Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe**

**Don't ever think you can't  
Don't ever think you have  
Don't ever reach the future that you have left**

**Don't ever say there's no hope for you tomorrow  
When you control the dreams that you've always known**

**You can do whatever you want  
Don't ever turn away from your heart**

**So make a wish on heaven  
The stars will send you in the right direction  
As long as you believe**

**Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality**

**Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe**

**There's no better place than where you are  
To reach for the sky  
You'll have the stars  
Whatever you want is available  
Just don't be afraid to dream**

**Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality  
(You can make your dreams come true)**

**Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe**

**Only you can dream you know  
Eventually it will come to you  
Anything you want if you believe  
That you can have the stars, the moon**

**Only you can dream you know  
Eventually it will come to you  
Anything you want if you believe  
That you can have the stars, the moon**

**Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality**

**Oh dreams  
Are always there for you  
And always there for me  
To reach as long as you and I believe**

**Dream  
As long as you know  
It's not impossible  
To make it a reality**

_**

* * *

**_

Midnight finished her song and the whole room erupted in cheers, claps and wolf whistles.

* * *

team galactic building erupted in cheers. Cyrus was looking shocked, Mars and Jupiter were taking pictures of her dress and a ton of other grunts took the liberty to run about in the streets with the other partying people."THAT'S MY SISTER! THAT WAS MY SISTER ON TV!" yelled Midnights brother who was dancing on top of a stone platform. Jupiter and Charon was dancing with a bunch of grunts in the streets as well Maylene who was spinning around with midnights brother

* * *

In Canalave, Midnights second brother went running around in the streets cheering" MY SISTER WAS ON TV! GO MIDNIGHT!" and in seconds the streets were filled with happy people.

* * *

Lucian was running around his room. when the other members of the elite four came in he was dancing around with his gallade" what happened to Lucian?" "MY SISTER MIDNIGHT WAS ON TV! I'M SO HAPPY!" and his gallade was crying happily as well as they went dancing around like lunatics crying and cheering. the other members looked confused." he has a sister?" asked flint." we'll ask him later." and they walked out of the room, leaving the happy man and his Pokemon alone in the room.

* * *

Ramona picked up the phone and stuck it in the transmitter device that allowed her to talk to all her children at the same time. a flurry of voices came ringing out, but the one they all heard clearly was a loud"I WAS ON TV! MOM I SANG ON TV!" and Mespirit just laughed as Ramona's children all clambered to ask questions.

* * *

**AN" Hey everyone! just though i would clear up the fact that Midnight is NOT a sue. i think they can be repulsive. just because she has no Pokemon don't make you a sue when it says the house on the hill overlooked lake verity. last i checked, there was no lake verity anywhere besides Sinnoh. just though i clear that up. oh yeah, that little green button down there, please review. i don't care if you love it or hate it, just review.**


	4. gods and shinxs

Cyrus could not sleep." Midnight Doom-Child." he said softly, almost lovingly. his face was on of a very hurt and confused man." Will she even remember me? maybe not. i haven't seen her since i was 15 years old. but maybe she remembers me. i hope she does, not as a emotion filled man, but as a lost friend." he turned and looked out his window and stared at the silver moonlight shinning down upon his face. what he did not know was that somewhere, in a different dimension, a child was thinking of him, yet not exactly him.

if a child has a friend who one did something wrong, then it will carry over into the last thing he or she does before there childhood leaves them. Many universes work in strange and unexpected ways and will often decide fate for you or a friend. in many ways can a childhood leave a person in the Pokemon universe . Many will leave when you mature, grow or if your voice changes or if you win a special battle that was very difficult. but sometimes, unknown to people, there childhood may be searching for another. that was the case with Cyrus's childhood, but the other way around. his childhood was running from another. yet it was all to unfold soon enough.

Midnight sat on her bed in the Pokemon centers extra room. she could not sleep as well. she turned and walked up a flight of stairs and walked out onto the roof .she turned to her houndour who had followed her." _you are worried mama. you are tense and nervous. Carnival thinks you are scared. you almost broke her pokeball before you went to bed." _Midnight turned to darkness and bent down on one knee with one hand on her head." darlin', you know I'm not your real momma, but yes im scared. i sense that something is wrong. i have to still win all my badges and Mr. Smith, remember him? he was the man who had me sing that song, he wants me to sign a singing contract so i can be a pop star. we should go back to bed. oh, and the swinub's name is Carnival? well tell her i like that name." and they went back in.

the next day came into the room that she was eating her breakfast in. "Guess what! you have a gig in Oreburgh city! if you want you can get your badge then you can sing! but mums the word" and with a wink he was out the door. she just grinned and turned to her pack of clothes he had given her the day pulled out a bunch of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Midnight walked out of her bathroom and pulled out her box of sneakers. she pulled on her light blue converse and her pokedex. she had changed out of her genie outfit into a dark blue tank top with a Lime green, purple and pink designs and a pair of blue pants with big black stitching , a big black belt, and a pair of socks that was grey and striped that had matching gloves as well. "Lets go darkness and Carnival!"

after they left the city they walked down route 203 and the Pokemon where everywhere. a shinx stared at Midnight as she passed and she gave a little wave to the little shinx. the shinx's grin became so wide it looked like a Cheshire cat. the shinx ran over and nuzzled her leg."aw, your a cutie, ain't ya?" she said picking up the shinx. the shinx gave a little playful growl and licked Midnights face."ha ha! your a playful little guy!" the shinx looked at her and a voice rang in her ears.

"_a cutie!? well i have been called better but your not that bad your self. my name is Warrior and i am a noble shinx! I wanna be a luxray someday! HEAR ME ROAR!" _the shinx growled a little. Midnight laughed and popped the shinx on her shoulder. "well, Warrior the shinx, if you travel with me, then you will become a Luxray one day." "_REALLY! then I'll travel with you. but, um, do i have to be in a ball thing?" _yeah, you gotta be, unless you get stronger." "_then I'll get stronger for you and for my dream of becoming a luxray! lets go!"_

they arrived in Oreburgh city in less than a half hour. when they got there Midnight went straight to the Pokemon center to get them healed and check there levels. she found out that they were all girls and they all grew three levels since Jublife city. "now everyone is level 13! we may just have a chance yet! now lets go! I'm sure that we can do this!" and with that ran off to the gym.

As she walked into the area of the gym she saw a familiar girl with long blue hair with yellow barrettes."Dawn!" the girl turned around and a look of joy appeared on her face."Midnight!" and she ran to dawn and hugged her. "why are you here? last i saw you ,you were waving goodbye from down the road. you gonna challenge the gym leader?" "you betcha! after that I'm goin' to the concert! you wanna come? i got some extra tickets." "sure! hey , Brock ash, you wanna go?" "sure!" "PRETTY GIRL! YEAH YEAH YEAH!" everyone sweat dropped except for Brock.

After they knocked out Brock because he became very annoying, they dragged him to a area were a crew of people were setting up a stage. they all waved to Midnight and she waved back. "well then, i guess you should know that i sing as a job in between a gym battle. you watch that performance from that girl called Midnight on tv yesterday? " "yeah, that was you!" "You Betcha! I'm singing again today after i get my badge." they talked for a while and they were introduced to Mr. Smith. he said that they could watch for free since they had built some extra chairs and had no one to fill them. after a while it was time to battle Roark.

"So, your Midnight? i will be waiting to battle at the gym!" said roark and walked out of the mine. after about ten minuets of searching, she had found him in the deepest parts of the mine. after another five minutes of trying to get out of the mine she found a extra exit under a pile of boards. she walked outside and was shocked at what she saw. she was at a the foot of a great pair of shinning glass stairs. she hear a voice call something alien-like and she could understand it. something wanted her to go to the top. she walked up and as she did she saw many world like objects. at the top there was a flat platform.

"why are you here" a voice commanded ,sounding from every where but at the same time no where." i followed the voice that called me." she said before she could stop her mouth." then you must know Jun Doom-Child." "she was my gram. wait, she talked about you often. said you were all that was pure and light. your Arceus, the Pokemon that created the world." a laugh came from behind her. she turned around. a white Pokemon stood before her. the golden fingers around its waist shone in the sun."Your gram must have never forgotten me. she always kept me safe as a child and i kept her safe as a adult. we were best must be midnight. you found this place by finding a ancient tunnel that lets you arrive at the floating part of spear pillar. you are welcome here anytime child. now you must go. your battle awaits." his golden fingers touched her head and she felt happy and closed her eyes.

when she opened them she was in front of the gym."well, better late than never." and she walked through the doors.


	5. Strawberry wine and tears

**AN: hey, since i forgot to put a disclaimer in, listen to me. don't own it or else Midnight would be a real person and Cyrus would not have been a loon and stay in the distortion world. we good? good. please read.

* * *

**Midnight walked toward the platform Roark was on and grinned when she saw he was asleep standing up. he was leaning on the wall and was snoring. she poked him hard and there was no response. she turned to her shinx and pulled out a black marker from her bag, uncapped it and turned to Roark with a little evil grin on her face.

She was reading"_love in the city for shinx" _by a little old lady from the hoenn region when he woke up."ah your here! now lets battle!" "ok, let me put my book away." she turned and walked to the other side of the area where she was to stand and started smiling like a lunatic." what are you smiling at?" "the fact that you look like a two year old." "WHAT!?" "it's called a mirror. look it up." "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!!!??!?" "Look in the mirror, charm boy. then you can yell at me."Roark ran to a mirror and she counted to three on her fingers. "one...two...three..." a loud scream filled the room.

"I LOOK LIKE A PIRATE!" screamed a very angry Roark. his face had a goatee, eye patch, mustache and a fake tattoo of a skull on his cheek. when he turned around he looked like he was about to start spitting fire from his mouth. his eyes looked like they were blazing." now, calm down. you fell asleep before i got here. it was kinda expected. it's like when you fall asleep in the middle of a jigglypuffs song. out comes the black marker and BAM!, your a pirate." "IF I WIN THIS BATTLE YOUR GONNA HAVE A PIRATE FACE! HOW ABOUT THAT?" "Fine with me. but, just don't count on it."

Roark sent out his Geodude and it flexed its arms. instantly Roark bellowed"ROCK THROW!" _"darkness use smog and give ti all you got." _Darkness dodged the attack and managed to poison the Geodude. "so, it can do moves on its own?" "nope, just a little somethin' i call ......_Ability._" they watched as she smile and roared in her head so only her Pokemon could hear her "_Now! while its weak from poison, use bite and do it as hard as you can, got it?" "YOU GOT IT MIDNIGHT!" _and she bite it as hard as she could. the geodude stagged to the left then as the poison hit him on last time , he fainted. "wow, a very well trained Pokemon, i must say. GO ONIX!" and with a flick of its tail, it took out Darkness." Darkness, you earned a good rest. I'm sorry if i over worked you." and she recalled her.

Midnight sent out Carnival and it looked very odd, being such a small Pokemon vs a large and tall Pokemon. Carnival used powder snow and it actually froze some of the Onix's joints together. Roark recalled Onix and sent out Cranidos. the Cranidos used headbutt and it hit Carnival bad. she turned to Midnight and Midnight nodded. Carnival use powdered snow and after she froze the Cranidos and then she used mudslap. she used it several time and she managed to hit the head of the boy Cranidos and he was down for the count.

Roark sent out his Onix again and his joints were still frozen. but he fell on top of Carnival and took her out. Midnight recalled Carnival and the sent out Warrior." a electric type? ha ha! electricity is absorbed by the ground. i hope you realize that your close to getting a pirate face!!!" "yeah, but! there is always a but. your onix is covered in ice. or was covered in ice. now its water. water don't like electricity, now don't it? you can get, how to say, _Shocked_ by this move, Captain Roark. Warrior use spark!" and as soon as the electricity hit the onix, there was a massive electric shock and everyone watching was amazed. the onix fell down and she stared at Roark with a victorious face on. Warrior walked over to her and she petted her." good girl."

She turned to Roark who was still in shock along with the others in the gym. finally the man with the flags weakly said" and the ..... victor .... is ....Midnight Doom-Child." the trio in the front of the row was suddenly shocked by dawn getting up and running over to Midnight and hugging her like the world was going to end. "wow. a electric , ice, and dark/fire type just took my entire team down with out a water Pokemon. wait, Swinubs are only available in the Snowpoint city area. how did it get down here if this is your first badge?" "well, you see, i found it on the route to the town a little ways from Twinleaf town." "interesting. well enough of this chit-chat. here's your coal badge and i hope you win many more with your strange team." "thanks Pirate Roark!" "I'M NOT A FREAKIN' PIRATE!" "sure your not. sure" and going very fast she took a picture and waved the camera in the air."THIS IS GOING IN MY ALBUM OF STRANGE PEOPLE!" "I'M NOT STRANGE!" "HA AH AH AHA!" "ARGH!" and he chased her out of the building.

after a chase she had jumped on his back and he floundered in the dirt, arms waving and legs kicking." i still ain't getting up. I'm keepin' that pic and there is nothing you can do about it." "fimmm jnumm offm my bbgacj" "what?" she picked his head up and he spat dirt out of his mouth and said" i said fine just get off my back." "oh! ok!" she jumped up and helped him up. "you are very good at chasing people. why are you so good?" "well, when your brothers all own fighting Pokemon, you pick up a few moves. you should see me when i sing. all my anger just goes into my songs." "HEY! your singing again tonight at the mines work yard! can i see it?" "sure, here's a extra ticket." "thanks!" "your welcome......Captain Roark!" and she ran of laughing like a loon being followed by her team, Darkness the Houndour, Carnival the Swinub and Warrior the Shinx.

After she was congratulated by dawn and her gang she talked with Mr. smith. he said that she had a hour and that she could do anything up until 4:30. she left and promised to be back. she ran back through the mine and found the stairs. again something called her up and soon she was explaining her battle to Arcues. he laughed at the point of the reason that she had gone all "Mad-Jigglypuff-who's-watchers-fall-asleep-and-she-whips-out-the-black-marker" mode. he wiped his tears away from his eyes and said "well, your like your gram. did everything in a big hurry but always figuerin' out what to do, how to do it and why it has to be done, and in her words" and why the hell the Damn person needs to be beat."

"that sounds like gram, swearing as long as mom was not in the room. she taught me to swear too." He laughed and held out one of his golden fingers to her and on it there was a necklace charm dangling from it.

when she looked at it she saw it was a circle with a shining gem in the middle. as she looked at it she saw that she could see a different universe. there were people with out Pokemon, a girl playing with a dog and two girls talking about something that looked like the word "Dark link" and a boy talking to a girl and watching a show. she recognized the show that was on. it was a Pokemon contest, but there was a strange feeling about it." these are people in a different universe. in this one, the people do have Pokemon, but they are a game. Pokemon do not fly above the playing children but..." the scene changed into a picture of a sleeping girl, the image spliced down the middle and on the other side the girl looked like a pokemon trainer" they can dream. soon as every childhood leaves a child it goes to the place were they can play forever..." the imaged changed again" the land of dreams. there they can be a trainer or be a master swords man, a mage, a fairy , even a Pokemon if they wished. there they can dream forever"

she turned to Arcues."what if this fall into the wrong hands?" "then it will find its way back to you." "why do you give this to me?" "because. your childhood is searching for Cyrus's. find it and your gold." "you ever try baseball, call me. i can hook ya up." "will do, Midnight." and then she was back and she the felt the necklace on her neck and she smile and skipped out of the mine.

she walked out into her dressing room and pulled the charm on a chain. the chain was a fairy like chain that she had owned since a child. the links of the chain were made out of little metal unknowns. the three hooks were made out of Uxie, Mesprit ,and Azelf. the main one a Mesprit and the other two were on the sides. her mother always said that Gram had left it for her. she hooked the charm on the Mesprit one and she felt peaceful all of a sudden. she walked on to the steps of the clothing trailer and the girls pulled her in. in front of her was of two shocked girls staring at Mesprit who was hovering in the middle of the room.

"_**Hey Midnight. long time no see. please tell these girls i ain't gonna touch 'em. i just wanna help you pick out your outfit for today. can you do that. the can hear me, they're just scared witless." **_"it can talk!" " **its **a girl" "oh. so, she is not going to steal our feelings?" "do you not listen to her?" "oh, sorry. so, you um, wanna help us dress her? the theme is space, but i think the necklace fits well. so, to the closet?" "yep."

* * *

Cyrus walked into the office that checked the tickets for the show to make sure they were real. he showed his ticket and they approved it. they showed him to his seat in the front row and he watched as the crowd filled the arena.

children were sitting on the mining equipment , the belts that carried the coal out of the mine and other stuff. the kids all were excited and they weren't really supposed to be doing this because they had trainer school in the morning. they watched as the lights began to dim and they listened to the man who came out.

inside the trailer, Midnight stood talking to Mesprit and she told her that all the legendary Pokemon would be listening to her song. she smiled and watched as she flew off."bye bye, midnight." and Mesprit flew off to the hall of origin where all the legendary Pokemon stood watching.

Midnight came out and for the next hour sang a few songs. then for the last song she looked around and said" this last song tonight is for my old best friend Cyrus. i haven't seen him since i was 15, but I'd like to say i always remember him." Cyrus looked at her in shock and she caught his eye and winked. the crowd cheered and listened as the first strains of the song came out and she started to sing.

* * *

_ He was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for for knowledge and he had a car  
I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
Funny how those memories they last_

she looked up and smiled.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

she threw her arm out to the side as the music came faster and flowed like a river

I_ still remember when thirty was old  
My biggest fear was September when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste_

Cyrus's memories came back for all the happy time he spent with her and even his inner voice said nothing about feelings.

_Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

her face fell into a sad yet kind face as she continued to sing

_ The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen a plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much_

her voice got real quiet and everyone was mesmerized

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

_Like strawberry wine_

her songs music began to fade and everyone began to clap as tears strolled down there faces. even Cyrus looked sad at the end of the song.

Mesprit and every other legendary, from a to z were crying. even Arceus began weep softly. the legendary Giratina was even on the hall of origins main level. they all cried, even mewtwo who felt almost no emotions at all.

she said" thanks for listing to my songs tonight and thanks to all of you for letting me sing tonight. i won't forget you all. night everyone." and she smiled , winked and turned around and walked down the platform as the crowd cheered behind her. after everyone left, Cyrus was the last to linger. he sat there thinking and her decided to send her a card next time he was in town. he smiled and turned, picked up his bag and sent out his honchkrow so he could fly back to Veilstone.

Midnight watched him out of her window as she pulled on her normal clothes and walked out the back door to go see the legendaries.

** FAR AWAY IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

**The girl looked wildly about and suddenly saw the flash of blue that she had been looking for at least 16 years. it could be less but she forgot a lot of things while looking for Cy." Cy! Cy! please come out! CYRUS!" and that cry echoed across the dimension heard by one yet ignore out of fear.  
**


	6. Kisses and Pain

AN: Hey! I would like to say that my creativity was sapped by the MCAS. I know that was back in one of the M months but i SUCK at math and to actually get through with the Math MCAS? PURE HELL. I am trying to get more chapters up but i am not a super human. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I WAS A REAL MAGE LIKE IN MAGISTREAM!

READ ON.

* * *

The Girl was running after Cy. She could see his blue hair and she was catching up. Cy turned his head, saw her getting close and ran faster. Then he was gone. The girl stopped in the middle of a forest that she had been hunting and chasing Cy in for a month. He always outran her or disappeared. Then the tears flowed down her cheeks. She began to cry. The girl had Midnight Blue Hair, Purple eyes and was only about 11 years old. Her tears splashed down on her forest green hoodie and her dark blue shirt. As she cried she just stared at her shorts and her blue sandals.

Behind her Cy stood, unsure of what to do. To comfort her and stop running or to flee to the brush. He stepped toward her and almost tripped over his green scarf. He caught himself and looked over her shouler. She was looking at a picture of her and himself. He remebered how it was taken.

* * *

FlashBack

_Cy was standing on a rock. "Are you sure it's safe to go up there?" he called to Midnight who was on the roof. She giggled as she called back "It's fine! I do it all the time!" "But i don't even know how to climb!" She laughed again as she backflipped off the roof. She stuck the landing and turned to him. "You can't even climb? Whaddya do all day?" "I study. I learn mathematics, Physics and the structure of a atom."  
She laughed "Well, I learn how to climb, How to fight, how to swim and how to have fun!" she said saying fun as funnn. _

_ Cy crossed his arms and said "Well, then that means when grow up i will be a scientist! I'll discover new things in the world of science!" _

_"I'll be a pokemon Master! I'll beat everyone who challenges me! I'll beat the elite four in all the regions! I'll be the champ! And when i'm rich, i'll build you a lab so you study pokemon scince to!"_

_ "Its not scince, it's science. But if you build me a lab, I'll watch you win agains everyone and i'll visit you all the time. Well when i'm not working at least."_

_"It sounds like a deal. But one condition." "What?" "I get to do this to seal the deal." She then kissed him on the mouth. Cyrus's face went so red his hair (which was a extremely bright blue) looked very dull. _

_The parents of the two had been watching this argument and the deal leading up to the kiss. Cy's mom did the same as Midnights mom and pulled out a camera and took a picture. The men then started to joke about the two getting married, the "Brilliant Scientist" and the "Pokemon Master" as the two eleven year olds kissed. When they finaly broke the kiss he murmered "Well maybe i could learn how to climb too." as his face went red again. Midnight just smiled._

_

* * *

_

Cy turned and left after Midnight feel asleep. He made his way silently toward the edge of the clearing when he suddenly turned back and kissed her on the cheek. He then ran, not noticing Midnight open her eyes and say silently "See ya there." Unknown to Cy she had received a mental picture of where cy was headed.

"See ya there..."


	7. As the Dusk turns to midnight

Midnight Doom-Child did not like to be woke up at 1 in the morning.

But if she was woke up by her houndour, then there is a exception.

This morning Darkness had licked her master so many times that Midnight probably needed to wash her face before she went anywhere. She did that and looked at her map.

"All righty lets see...Were almost out of Eterna forest so we should reach Eterna City in a few minuets."

_Midnight, am i going to be a luxray soon?_

Midnight laughed as she petted her shinx Warrior and picked her up. "Hmm...open yer mouth so i may see your teeth."

Warrior did that and barley filched as Midnight put her hand in her mouth and poked her back tooth.

"Well, your teeth are in excellent condition and you seem to be getting stronger. You might evolve into a luxio soon, but not yet a ...LUXRAY OF ULTIMATE POWER!" Midnight pulled a strong man pose as she said the last part of the sentence.

Her pokemon roared with laughter and Midnight pulled another pose which cracked them all up.

Laughter filled the forest and shocked a few people in space man suits in Eterna City.

Of course, Midnight wouldn't know that for a while, but she stopped short and suddenly sensed something.

She pulled her pokemon close to her as her expression became grave, stern and very serious.

Her pokemon watched as a pink circle enveloped them and the makeshift camp. Everything around the pink circle became dark dark purple.

Eerie little giggles came in snatches from around the circle.

Something was circling them.

"I should have know. Ghost pokemon. And they don't look like they are welcoming us, do they now?" she said out loud.

A louder giggle turned into a chuckle and a Genger came out of the mist.

**_We don't get many visitors often, ma'am. Please, stay for a bit to eat. Ye must be famished._**

The genger spoke with a English accent that sounded a little to much like a pirates.

"Oh, really? You want us to stay for...breakfast?"

**_Oh yes ma'am. We haven't had a guest since the owner died. His fear was tasty._**

"So, you intented to eat our fear for breakfast? You must know that I am a Physic Trainer, don't you?"

**_Oh, Ma'am, it wasn't hard. We normally take our...guests by surprise. You not only sensed us, but you even put up a protective barrier. And i don't belive a dark pokemon, like that houndoor, could ever make something like that. But I must say, you really shouldn't have put up such a weak barrier.  
_**

_SHUT UP! MOMMA CAN DO WHAT EVER SHE WANTS TO DO! SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU TELLING HER WHAT TO DO!_

The Genger looked angered and lunged for Darkness.

Then, a pink wall hit it and threw it backwards. The Genger looked surprised and slightly winded as it picked it self up of the ground.

"Now really, Exodus, you shouldn't try to harm our guests." A mysterious voice said from behind The wall of Purple.

A girl emerged five seconds later.

"Oh, darling, I am sorry. He was born wild and still has some rebellious spirit in him."

A girl who had a herd of Ghost Pokemon would have been really surprising, but what surprised Midnight even more was her appearance.

Brown Hair piled into a old fashioned ponytail, Glasses rimed with brown copper, a deep oak colored cane with gold trimmings was what Midnight noticed at first.

Then, she realized that she had a jacket of deep brown material with a weird thing of grommets on the front, Pants the same color with grommets where the pants were slightly split, a cameo was at the neck of her old fashioned blouse and brown gloves trimmed with black lace and grommets on her hands.

"Your a-"

"Steampunk? Yes, I am. My name is Dusk. And your name is Midnight Doom-Child."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm your second cousin, removed twice from your mothers side. Your mom is my Aunt Ramona."

"So, your-"

"Dusk Pain-Bringer. You ever notice that we get the weirdest last names?"

"Yeah, we do don't we?"

"I also got those looks as well, the ones that say 'Well, you have a villains last name, so why don't you just get a neon sign that says I'm a villain and put it on your chest' because we all have gotten that look."

"No kidding. So, Dusk, why haven't i ever met you or your family?"

Dusk picked up her cane in a fashion that swang it up so she was holding it horizontal and then said "Well, you see...having physic abilities runs in the family. Your father, before he was killed in a freak accident, loved your mother to pieces, but was deathly afraid that if he harmed her, her family would attempt to kill him. So, the first time we met, we were both babies. After that day, your dad moved you, your mother and him all the way to Sinnoh. The Pain-Bringer Family normally and has always lived in the region of Isshu, but some of us, like me and you and your family, have shipped ourselfs off to Kanto, or Johto, sometimes we go to regions far from our known ones."

"Like?"

"I have a cousin, Ammy High-Flyer who lives in some place called Minnesota, that to my knowledge, is in a entirely different place. Her pokemon were turned into toys, because in Minnesota, there is no such thing as real pokemon, but there are believers."

"Wait, so if i went to minisotiana?"

"Minnesota, Dearie."

"Yes, what you said, my pokemon would get turned into stuffed animals? why would they do that?"

"They have a entirely stupid government. Thats all i know."

"But wh-"

"Darling, it is now two in the morning and them clouds up there? Sever thunderstorms. We better get through the forest fast or we'll be soaked. Come, Exodus, Emmerilna, Magik, Ammery, follow."

The purple wall vanished and besides Exodus was a Haunter that nodded when Dusk said Emmerilna, a Mismagicus that bowed very gracefully to the name Magik and a weird looking pokemon that handsomely curtsied when she said Ammery.

"Whats, that pokemon?" said Midnight as she hurried to catch up to Dusk. 'Damn, she can walk fast in high heels!' she thought very fast.

"Who Ammery? Well she's a Shandera. She's a Ghost type of Isshu. She was my starter."

"Ammery bowed shyly. Her body resembled a chandelier. Or a Chandelier with eyes.

"Don't touch her flames, they suck your soul out."

Midnight jumped back and nodded from a distance.

The girls were almost there when they heard thunder.

The looked behind them once and then saw a ton of rain falling down, as if it was chasing after them.

The girls recalled their pokemon and ran for their lives.

The made it inside the pokemon center just as it began to rain.

The girls got a room and then spent some time in it reading, changing and playing with their pokemon.

When Dusk came out of the bathroom in a dress she called 'To wear when wet' Midnight asked her a question.

"Dusk, why am i named Midnight and why are you named Dusk?"

Dusk sat down, her ruffled skirt going _faloof _and her belt of keys jangling.

She sighed once and looked at midnight once, took of her glasses, began to polish them with her skirt and began to speak.

"Long ago, in the time of darkness, the creator god was born. The world was in chaos and everything was destroying each other. Man fought man, Brother fought brother, pokemon fought pokemon. But in the midst of it all, two girls stood together. Dusk and Midnight Stone-Hearted.

They were our ancestors. They had powers that rivaled Arcues's and many others. They were working on bringing the waring humans and pokemon together. They, in one last attempt, threw themselves in a pillar of light sent by Arcues. The light was to destroy the world and its hatred. When the smoke stopped, all of the beings, pokemon and human alike were shocked to see the two sisters turned into two stone statues. They were both holding each others hands. The last tears they cried were frozen upon there cheeks, as if they just fell as the light hit them.

The warring creations dropped there weapons and in the midst of it all, a singled dark type pokemon and a single ghost ype shed a tear. The tear instead of falling to the ground, rose into the air and landed on the sisters. The dark type tear landing on Midnight, the ghost tear landing on Dusk. Then all of the creations of the world, even the ones that are inanimate today, began to cry for the two willing to give there lives just to save a world they loved.

Two pokemon cried the hardest. A long forgotten Physic god had fallen in love with Midnight. His tears enhanced her physic abilities. They were enhanced so much, that Midnight was brought back to life. But Dusk was not so lucky. She was also brought to life by the long forgotten Ghost type god. He had fallen in love with her so much he was utterly obsessed with her. The moment she was alive, the Ghost God stole her just before she was about to tell midnight that she loved her so much and never wanted her to leave her side.

She watched her sister vanish as she was pulled away into a different dimension. The other world, were the Ghost God Giratina ruled. The two sisters never saw each other again. The physic god married Midnight, but she soon found out her husband was cruel and uncaring. He would give her anything she wanted, any thing except one thing. She wished to see her sister again. She then asked him one last time before a very sad day. Enraged he yelled at her that she would sooner be dead than see her sister again.

Midnights response was stabbing herself through the heart with a dagger her sister had given her. She vanished and died in her sisters arms. Her sister cursed the Physic god. The god was destroyed that night. A bolt of light destroyed him. No one saved him for not even his family would step in its way.

Dusk soon had a baby later that year. She named her little baby girl Midnight. The line has continued through the years and every first baby girl is named Midnight, while the second Baby girl is named Dusk. Many boys have been in the family and even your mother was not named Midnight. She was named Ramona by your grandma because Grandma always claimed that her twin girls were a blessing, not a sacred creed to be answered, or something like that. So instead of Midnight and Dusk, the twin girls became Ramona and Remmy. Your mother and my momma named us after the two because they claimed that we would do great things.

So Midnight, we became the family's first name sake in over 200 years. We will do great things because, we already have high physic abilities."

Dusk put her glasses back on and peered at her cousin with a look of calmness in her eyes.

"Now, midnight, what are you going to do about it?"

Midnight looked at the rising sun through the pouring rain.

"I'm going to stop being a singer, I'm going to get my badges, maybe save the world once or twice then hopefully have a family."

The girls were quiet for a moment, then when they looked at each other, they both died laughing.

They laughed for a long time, until their backs were numb, their eyes drier than normal and guts about to burst.

The girls stopped laughing when the mornings first rays shone on their faces, making Midnights hair shine blue-black and Dusk's brown hair shine with a warm glow.

Brown eyes looked at Midnight smiling. Then to Midnights surprise they turned green!

"How-?"

"You got the funky hair color, I got the funky color changin' eyes!"

They smiled and Midnight spoke once to her new favorite cousin.

"I guess we are special after all. I guess we're gonna-"

"-Do something crazy? You bet your ass were gonna."

The girls set out the next day in the warm sun to the gym.

They hadn't gone far until they ran into .

"MIDNIGHT! oh, darling, its been far to long. You still want to be a singer, because if you do i have a -"

"She technically never be a famous singer."

turned towards her and said "What?"

"When ever she sings, she is actually hypnotizing people."

"That's inconceivable! she can sing!"

"She's a physic. A physic can not sing because if they do, they are actually hypnotizing people. The crowds go wild, the CD's get bought and the girl or boy gets famous. Their fun gets stopped when the I.B.O.P, International board of physics, gets on your case and they get you convicted of something the music industry calls "Drugging of minds."

"What?"

"I can't sing ."

"So thats why the crowd of people were confused after you left the stage!"

"A newbie, does not know this stuff, no offense, Cuz, but you have to be careful."

* * *

AN:see, she isn't a mary sue, i planed this all along. don't try it at home kids.

* * *

"So, she can sing only if?"

"Only if she's going up against a charging herd of Tauros, Empoleons, Gyarados or Heatron."

"Ok...I STILL WANT HER TO SING! SHES MAKING MY RECORD COMPANY A HIT!"

Midnight was going to respond but Dusk did it for her.

She smacked him in the face and her hand was glowing as she did it.

Mr. Smith's eyes glowed pink for moment and then he shook his head once.

"Oh, hello girls! I'm and i run a soundtrack company. I'm currently looking for a girl who can sing. Do you know anyone who can sing?"

"Well , My name is Dusk and this is my cousin Midnight. I'm afraid we don't know anyone who sings."

"Hm...thats a shame, well, heres my number in case you find someone! I'm sure you two are traveling trainers, right?"

"Why yes. Midnight here is going to take the gym challenge."

"Thats wonderful! I traveled around once, but it didn't last long. My mother and Father made me come home so I could take over the business."

"Such a shame."

"Indeed." said Midnight.

"Well girls, i guess i should be going! Phone me if you meet anyone who always wanted to sing."

With that he walked off.

"Did you erase his memory, Dusk?"

"Basically. he will never remember that you ever sang for him."

"Thank you so much."

"don't mention it. Now, lets go beat this Gym leader!"

They turned to the doors of the gym and walked in.

TO THE GYM LEADER GARDENIA!


End file.
